camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camerapedia:External links
External links are an important part of a good article. They should reside in a special section of the article, appropriately called "Links" or something similar. Presentation You should use the following syntax to insert an external link: link_name. The result looks like this: Camerapedia website. It is recommended to mention the language of the linked page if it is not written in English. Direct linking Links to a page which is not the main page of a website are allowed, provided the link to the main page is given too. For example: article at Camerapedia. This also applies to the links pointing to a single frame inside a page. The links directly pointing to an image or to a pdf document are discouraged, but may be allowed on a case-by-case basis, for example if the document is impossible to find by someone who reads English only. Criteria for link insertion External links should provide valuable information about the main subject of the page; the usual practice at Camerapedia is to interpret this in a somewhat broad meaning. The information may consist of a single photograph of a rare camera, or a textual piece of information about a camera which does not appear elsewhere. Pages only containing sample photographs taken with a particular camera are allowed only if the camera is rarely used by today's photographers and few people know how to use it; this might apply for example to a 1920s camera or to modern cameras whose construction is unusual, but does not apply to a regular point-and-shoot or SLR from the 1970s onwards, digital or analog. Here are examples of links which are discouraged: * text-only pages which do not give any new information; * pages containing bad or regular pictures of a very common camera and no other new information; * pages only containing sample photographs taken with a very common camera. Links to the works of notable photographers using certain type of camera are tolerated, provided those photographers pass the notability criteria defined at Wikipedia. However the burden of demonstrating that they do entirely relies on the contributor of the link. Some Camerapedia articles still contain "Photobloggers using an XXX" sections, inherited from a time when the policy for link insertion was more relaxed. This has led to blatant spamming and these sections will be trimmed down in the near future. Please do not add links to these sections unless you have good reasons to think that they will pass the above criteria. Linking vs advertising Linking to the non-commercial part of an otherwise commercial website is allowed, but links directly pointing to a commercial page which sells new or used products is prohibited, even if it contains valuable information. Linking the past sales of an auction house is allowed, provided that you are confident that the link will be active for a reasonable amount of time (this rules out links to past eBay or similar auctions). Links to the catalogue of a future auction or to a pending online auction are prohibited. Category: Editing guidelines